Rebasando dimensiones
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Kurogane & Tomoyo]] .:: LEMON ::. .One-shot. Él quería quedarse en su mundo, más no podía. Pero amaba a esa mujer y por ello. . . sabía que el sentimiento estaba más allá de las dimensiones mismas.


_**Rebasando dimensiones.**_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Por: **_Maeda Ai_**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tomoyo no pudo evitar que una sutil sonrisa le adornase el rostro.

Kurogane por fin había regresado a este reino. Y estaba tan cambiado, a pesar de su expresión exasperada, el hombre sentado frente a ella no era el mismo de antes.

Su sonrisa se tornó triste, mientras veía la divertida escena de una discusión entre Kurogane y Fai. Y ni que decir de la pequeña Mokona que siempre lo hacía enfurecer.

A pesar del daño que le hizo, él era feliz. La verdad es que la princesa estaba celosa; conocía a ese guerrero mucho más que sus compañeros de viaje y nunca pudo hacerlo sonreír cómo ellos. Kurogane siempre se había mantenido inexpresivo, y ahora...

*** Oye Kuro-guauko, partimos mañana, no es cierto?. ***

*** ¿Para qué preguntas si ya lo sabes?. ***

Tomoyo alzó la mirada con sorpresa. Creía que el ninja se quedaría en este reino, pero él pretendía seguir el viaje junto con sus nuevos amigos.

*** Entonces. . . *** _La voz de la jovencita de largos cabellos parecía quebrarse._ *** ¿te vas?. ***

*** Por supuesto, aun no encontramos todas las plumas de la chiquilla, además. . . no podrían sobrevivir sin mi. ***

*** Entiendo. ***

Tomoyo volvió a bajar la mirada, resignada y sin ser capaz de decir nada más por el resto de la cena.

Cuando todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones, la princesa caminaba por los pasillos del palacio; buscaba a Kurogane, pero se acobardó a mitad del camino.

Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar al muchacho frente a la puerta de su recamara.

*** No te vayas. ***

Kurogane se giró sorprendido al escuchar esas palabras.

Resignado, estaba a punto de retirarse y volver a su habitación y dormir, cuando escuchó esa voz a sus espaldas. Era la princesa, quien no pudo contenerse más y le pedía que se quedase.

*** Es mi deber. ***

Le dijo él con expresión seria, retomando su camino, más la joven de largos cabellos le sujetó la capa con sus pequeñas manos, suplicante.

*** Onegai. ***

El guerrero se quedó helado al escuchar la voz apagada de su princesa, se giró a verla, pero hubiese preferido no hacerlo. . .

Lagrimas saladas resbalaban por las suaves mejillas de la niña mientras sus lindos ojos reflejaban la tristeza y el dolor en su corazón.

*** No puedo y lo sabes. ***

*** Gomen nasai. . . lamento haberte enviado con Yuuko, y aunque se que me odias por eso, por favor no te vayas. . . ***

La voz de Tomoyo sonó desesperada.

Lo sabía, lo entendía muy bien, Kurogane la aborrecía por exiliarlo del reino y condenarlo a vagar de mundo en mundo hasta volver al suyo. Se arrepentía tanto y ahora que él estaba aquí con ella, no quería dejarlo ir.

Enviarlo con la bruja de las dimensiones fue una decisión muy difícil pues ella lo quería y fue quien le infringió esta carga, este castigo.

El ninja apretó fuertemente los puños.

*** Yo no te odio. ***

El hombre quería quedarse en su mundo, pero no podía. ¿Cómo hacerla entender?.

*** Ai shiteru. ***

Tomoyo se llevó las manos a la boca, cómo si hubiese dicho algo indebido. Kurogane le clavó la mirada, sorprendido e incluso incrédulo. La princesa no pudo más por lo que, apenada, sollozó y se apresuró a su habitación, siendo seguida por el ninja.

*** Lo siento, no sé que me pasa ni lo que digo, por favor olvídalo. ***

Pero a pesar de sus palabras, las lagrimas parecieron tomar fuerza, delatándola.

Entonces, con delicadeza, Kurogane la hizo girarse, esos preciosos ojos negros le regalaban lagrimas que el no merecía; sus suaves mejillas se encendían en rojo, arrepentida y avergonzada por lo que sus palabras habían provocado. . . y su dulce boquita temblaba ligeramente, invitándolo a calmarla.

El guerrero no pudo soportarlo más y asaltó aquellos labios, devorándolos con los propios, brusco y fuerte y sin embargo, dulce y embriagador.

Con su cuerpo, el ninja cubrió la pequeña figura de la princesa, perdiéndose en su fragilidad y su pureza.

*** E-espera, ¿qué haces?, no podemos. . . ***

Pero el muchacho no pretendía soltarla esta vez.

Lo había apartado de su lado, lo condenó a vagar por incontables dimensiones y no le permitió protegerla, cómo era su deber.

Mañana partiría y estaba consciente de que quizás no volvería a este reino y no la vería de nuevo.

¿Cómo le pedía detenerse?. No podía, no quería. . . la necesitaba y necesitaba en verdad una razón para volver a su lado.

Así que los intentos de la princesa por frenar la pasión de su guerrero fueron vanos, pues este la besó con tal pasión, que al poco tiempo yacían en el futon, él sobre ella, recorriendo su frágil silueta por encima de las finas ropas.

La mente de Tomoyo era un caos de pensamientos en los que Kurogane era el protagonista. No podía apartar la mirada de su atractivo rostro, su seriedad y su frialdad no combinaban con sus manos que la quemaban exquisitamente.

Solo la refrescante brisa que entró por el balcón le hizo saberse desnuda ante aquel guerrero, su guardián.

El rojo volvió a sus mejillas mientras su corazón se aceleraba. ¿En verdad lo harían?, la tomaría para dejarla después?.

*** Y-y no sé. . . ***

La voz de la princesa se apagó y Kurogane le tomó la mano, besándole la palma, luego el brazo hasta llegar a sus hombros, recorriéndole el cuello, la barbilla. . . sus labios.

La atrajo más hacia su cuerpo, aferrándose a su pequeña cintura. Entonces, con manos temblorosas, Tomoyo lo despojó poco a poco de sus ropas.

Ante ella, el perfecto cuerpo de un hombre esculpido por las innumerables batallas. Cada duro músculo le parecía perfecto, bajó un poco la mirada, sonrojándose ardientemente.

Su pene, grande y grueso, había cobrado vida gracias a los besos y tiernas caricias de la princesa.

Tomoyo se avergonzó y volvió a subir la mirada para luego llenarle de besos el rostro, desesperada, ansiosa.

Robó y dejó que le robaran el aliento, frotando su tibio cuerpo contra el del ninja. Suspiros y jadeos se escucharon en la habitación.

Era tan mágico, tan hermoso que la princesa se encontró rogándole al cielo por que este momento fuese eterno. Más sus pensamientos se desvanecieron de golpe al sentir cómo las caricias llegaban a sus pechos pequeños y poco después a su intima flor.

*** Ohh, Kurogane, nnooo!!. ***

La joven arqueó su espalda al sentir cómo los dedos de su amante jugaban y se escondían una y otra vez en el interior de su vagina, explorando, palpando y apremiando.

Tomoyo se llevó las manos a la boca, tratando de acallar los gemidos que se le escapaban, pero era inútil. Pequeñas lagrimas resbalaron de sus ojos, Kami, quería más, mucho más. Todo el placer que este hombre le pudiese dar. . . lo quería todo, lo quería a él.

De un momento a otro, la princesa se hallaba meciendo las caderas, ondulando, buscando un poco más de aquella atrevida caricia que la llenaba de gozo.

Se aferró al ninja, susurrando su nombre mientras aquella pequeña caricia la recompensaba con un orgasmo. Kurogane mantuvo sus dedos en la vagina de la chica, queriendo complacer a su princesa, quien lo recompensó con besos suaves en todo el rostro, en su boca.

Tomoyo estaba cansada y esto apenas iba a comenzar.

Kurogane la sentó sobre sus caderas, frotando suavemente su hombría con la línea vaginal de la chica.

Los ojos de Tomoyo se opacaron, mitad lujuria, mitad tristeza y amor.

*** En verdad puedo?. ***

*** Hazlo!!. ***

La princesa suspiró su respuesta para luego tomar el rostro del ninja entre sus pequeñas manos y besarlo con pasión, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas; gimió llena de gozo al sentir cómo la penetraba poco a poco.

Y se mordió el labio inferior cuando algo dentro suyo se hubo desgarrado y cálidas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, pero escuchar el ronco gemido de Kurogane era pago suficiente para su dolor.

*** Gomen nasai. ***

*** S-si esto compensa de alguna forma la humillación y el sufrimiento que te cause al condenarte a ese viaje, entonces yo. . .***

*** No, no lo digas. ***

Los ojos del guerrero se dilataron con horror. Él nunca, jamás le haría daño por simple venganza. ¿Cómo podría?.

*** Yo te amo. ***

Nuevas lagrimas nacieron de sus negros ojos.

La alegría que le producían esas palabras. . . una hermosa sonrisa deslumbró al muchacho, quien inició un lento y suave mecer de caderas, negándose a seguir lastimando a su princesa, su diosa.

Ya no lo haría de todas formas, el dolor se había ido para dar paso al delicioso placer que abrazó el frágil y pequeño cuerpo de Tomoyo.

*** Exquisita. ***

Le susurró él al oído, aumentando la fuerza de sus embestidas.

Su princesa lo había sumergido en un mundo perfecto en el que solo existían ellos dos. Y quería oírla gritar su nombre.

La sujetó con fuerza por las caderas mientras refregaba su miembro contra la vagina de su amada, al tiempo que sus labios se saciaban del mero gozo de beber de sus senos, sentirlos, acariciarlos, enterrar el rostro en ellos sin querer apartarse jamás.

*** Te amo, Kurogane, tanto que. . . ***

La princesa le confesó de nuevo sus sentimientos cuando el placer fue tanto que la obligó a arquear la espalda, entregándose al éxtasis.

Fuertes y constantes pulsaciones aferraban el pene dentro suyo mientras las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Necesitaba expresar el infinito gozo que abrazaba a su cuerpo. . . el fuego que la quemaba por dentro era hermoso.

Se sintió desfallecer por el orgasmo que la había dejado agotada.

Más apenas pudo escuchar la ronca voz de Kurogane que le decía que la amaba, una y otra vez sin dejar de penetrarla con fuerza para llenarla con su esencia. . . caliente, abundante. . . delicioso.

Tomoyo no supo de nada más por unos instantes, estaba agotada, extasiada y satisfecha.

Esperaba que al abrir los ojos él ya no estuviera a su lado, que se marcharía una vez completada su venganza, cómo le pasó tantas veces en pesadillas; ese era su mayor temor, que él le hiciera el amor y luego la desechara.

_""No es más que el castigo que merezco.""_

Pensó. Pero grande fue la sorpresa y su alivio al verlo a su lado, no solo abrazándola, sino también acariciando sus largos cabellos.

*** Estas aquí. ***

*** Solo hasta el amanecer. ***

Tomoyo curveó sus cejas con tristeza. Así que después de esta maravillosa noche, él se iría y se había quedado para echárselo en cara.

Se mordió el labio pues las lagrimas se empujaban unas a otras, empezando a escapar de la prisión de sus ojos.

*** ¿Me esperaras?. ***

Ella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, liberando las lagrimas.

Las palabras del guerrero la habían tomado por sorpresa. Una linda sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras el ninja le secaba las lagrimas y afirmaba en silencio.

Volvería a su lado así tuviera que amenazar a la bola de azúcar para que no lo dejase a la deriva en algún otro mundo.

Tomoyo se refugió en el fuerte pecho del guerrero para rato después ser vencida por el sueño.

_""Esperaría una eternidad.""_

Fue lo último que cruzó la mente de la princesa.

Kurogane la contempló mientras dormía, si no fuese por ella no habría conocido a sus amigos, ni estuviese viviendo aquella aventura que lo llenaba de vida.

No la odiaba, nunca podría, él al amaba y sabía que el sentimiento estaba rebasando las dimensiones mismas, literalmente.

Sonrió, por primera vez en su vida, desde que sus padres murieron, tenía un lugar a donde regresar, al lado de la mujer que lo había obligado a jurarle lealtad y a quien él, en silencio, le juró amor eterno.

**Finalizado.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

ADORO esta pareja. Sinceramente Tomoyo nunca fue un personaje que me interesara... hasta ahora, pero hay que darle las gracias a Kurogane ^0^.

Cómo sea, no sé si él regrese a su mundo, así que tuve que hallar una forma de unirlos.

Por supuesto, que este no será el único fic que haga de este par.

*****

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI** y es material de _**"Fallen Angel"**_.

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 29 de Marzo de 2007.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

Por razones de tiempo....

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions a ninguna persona. —— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
